User talk:Catwoman 54
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kuki opSIX.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairly (Talk) 05:54, July 4, 2010 template? attempt 2 Hi It's very nice to meet you, and would you like to join Total Drama Wiki and come to TD wiki's IRC?~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 02:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem! :)~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 02:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) boredom= NEW SIGNATURE FUN! XD ❤.iCat. •☮iCat Hey! Thanks for using the problem report system. I appreciate all the edits you do around here so so much. (: fairly 10:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I appreciate all the random pictures. :3 Never can have enough images. fairly 19:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh naw. You're far from annoying. :3 fairly 01:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) TO MANY PICTURES AND TEMPLATES.... Just to tell you that you are uploading to many pictures that the KND Code Mougel wiki is not using. and makeing to much Templates. P.S. No Offence Pcgames101 23:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me for butting in, but... have always disliked the rule of if we don't use it we'll delete it. Thanks for the reminder for me to just get rid of that rule already. For God's sake, Bulbapedia has a zillion pictures it doesn't use, but they're still helpful. fairly 07:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC)]] Signature WEEE!!!^^ ❤ὶⒸⓐⓣ❤Yo!♪ ❣ Problem Report Hey, no problem. This finally just got me to protect the page from new and unregistered contributors. I had no idea you could protect a page that didn't have content...wish I had a while ago...fairly 20:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol I don't really care. You're a great editor. (: So I don't mind if you edit your userpage a bit. Plus, I'm only like that with the people who wanna join a Sector and only edit their userpage. :3 Did you do the remodeling of the stub template, by the way? It's gorgeous ;o; fairly 20:54, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no, man, I'm glad someone's doing something with the templates! I can't code for the life of me. I don't think I'm smart enough, lol. But it's gorgeooous <3 Thank you. So. Much. fairly 03:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Umm. can you tell or show me how to do the userboxes? InterestingNit told me to ask you so if or when you can that`d be great thxNumbuh26Talking 04:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hamsters Next Door Well, I understand that it's not fan content, and Pcgames101 should also, but it's just that if we made a page for it, we wouldn't have enough information about them to make a decent page, thus why every other Hamsters Next Door page is redirected to our Hamsters page. That way we have a decent article, and also we have less stubs. fairly 08:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Is it ok if I use your Numbuh 3 Rainbow Monkey image? I hope thats ok. :P~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 15:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC)